<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Challenge Day 29: Fen'Harel by Hoboapostate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144748">Challenge Day 29: Fen'Harel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoboapostate/pseuds/Hoboapostate'>Hoboapostate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fen'Harel - Freeform, Solavellan, Solavellan Hell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoboapostate/pseuds/Hoboapostate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor &amp; Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan &amp; Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Challenge Day 29: Fen'Harel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                     </p><p> </p><p>It was always the same dream. Fae chased after a shadow, ran trough mirror after mirror. But no matter what she did, no matter which mirror she went trough, she always ended up at the point that she had started from, almost as if something prevented her from getting too close. Or someone the little voices in her head whispered.<br/>
She could hear the faint whisper of the fade shadows, could hear the rustling tree branches that were in full bloom. The familiar image of the crossroads mocked her because she knew that this was not the crossroads but the fade. Yet she found herself here anyways as she chased after the wolf again and again.<br/>
But how was she supposed to chase after someone who did not want to be found? A frustrated cry left her lips as she brushed over the cold surface of the Eluvian with her remaining hand. If only he would let her in, would let her trough. “Solas...” she breathed out with a weak whimper.<br/>
Deshanna had always said, that Fen'harel would always find someone after he once caught their scent. Had taught her, that there was no escape from the big wolf that emerged from the shadows and devoured his prey.<br/>
However, no one taught her how to find the Dreadwolf. No one ever told her how to chase after him. Yet here she was, hunting after her vhenan in desperation, slowly descending into madness.<br/>
Fae knew that she neglected her body, that she was slowly dying because her mind spent as much time in the fade as it was possible for her. She still held the hope to find him, but she could feel that she got weaker over the time. Fae knew that she probably would have endless time in the fade soon enough. That was why she did not even struggle, because she knew that she would eventually catch up to him in the fade. Even if it meant that she had to do so as a spirit.<br/>
She already made her peace after all.<br/>
The surrounding whispers grew louder with every minute she lingered, with every breath, with every little heave of her chest that slowly started to die down.<br/>
It was then, that her lover found her. A big wolf emerged from the shadows, seemed to dissolve in them. But she would always recognize his eyes that glowed in the darkness. “You found me at last.” she whispered as she let him engulf her, in the wish that he would take, her, devour her, whatever it took, to be with him.<br/>
But he didn't devour her, at least not for real and it soon felt more like an embrace. It was the same feeling that she always had when he caught her in his warm and strong arms.<br/>
“I will always find you Vhenan.” his pained voice echoed in the fade and filled her with peace. No matter what was about to become of the world, she was with him now at least. Nothing could take her away from him anymore. Her soul and heart belonged to him.<br/>
She let Fen'harel take everything from her willingly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>